The Spawn of Satan and an Angel from Heaven
by Bobbles
Summary: Vegeta is the son of the devil... Bulma is an angel from heaven. They are both sent to earth on a mission and what will happen when Bulma's best friend ChiChi falls in love with the devil's best friend? What chaos will occur when Vegeta meets Bulma?
1. prolouge REVISED

Disclaimer: I um I uh I Please don't make me say it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **Lawyers coming** ok, ok fine I don't own DBZ or any of its characters **sigh** HAPPY I said it  
  
Hey everyone !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am soooooo sorry I didn't update. I just didn't like the way it was going. Well any way I revised this chapter. In my opinion it's much better than the one before it but I want to know what you think so please review and tell me which first chapter you like better.  
  
Characters  
  
Bulma: Bulma is a newly arrived angel in heaven. She is very new to all the things happening in heaven and always asks her best friend Chi Chi all her questions. Bulma's only family is her son on earth that is still living.  
  
Chi Chi: Chi Chi is Bulma's best friends she has been dead for quite some time knows everything that's going on in heaven. She helps Bulma with all her questions and needs. Chi Chi also has 2 sons on earth who is still living.  
  
Vegeta: Vegeta is the prince of the underworld. Even though he has never been to earth he still thinks humans are barbarians and weaklings.  
  
Goku: Goku is the captain of the underworld. He basically orders all of king Vegeta's minions. He is Vegeta's best buddy (even though Vegeta won't admit it.)  
  
On with the chappy ^_^  
  
~*~`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma's POV  
  
As I sat here in a rose garden of heaven I thought about the mission I was given. Even though I knew I didn't have to worry because I knew my lord would help me I still couldn't help distressing over it. ` What if I didn't succeed` I thought still a little perturbed. I sat there thinking of everything that could happen. I thought about the events that happened and what my Lord said to me when I was first assigned my mission.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
I was with Chi Chi talking to her about how I had no memories of my past life on earth, that all I remembered was my family and loved ones.  
  
"I know how that feels, when I came here I couldn't remember anything either all I could remember was my sons, than I asked my Lord and he told me not to worry that everyone here was my family and that I could still watch my sons from up here." She said in a comforting way  
  
" I had a son on earth also I remember exactly what he looked like his father left him and when I came up here he had to go stay with his grand parents" I said a little guilt in my voice.  
  
"Don't feel bad, you can still watch him from up here" chi chi said to me with sympathy.  
  
A while after our conversation Chi Chi came to me and told me that our lord wanted to speak to us.  
  
"About what, did I do something bad?" I questioned  
  
"I don't what he wants to speak about but I doubt its something bad."  
  
"Ok where do I go to talk to him?"  
  
" Huh, oh that's right you've never spoken to him have you," she said with a sudden realization "He talks to you through your heart."  
  
"What?" I said not understanding  
  
"Don't worry you'll find out" She stated  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Vegeta's POV  
  
Hell isn't as bad as people think it is. I thought as I watched my father's minions suffer and work. I usually enjoyed watching them work but today I couldn't keep my mind on anything else but the mission I was given. At first I thought I would fail but than I thought hey this is I Vegeta we're talking about prince of the other world. Yet even with those thoughts I still had an agitated feeling.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
I was talking to Goku as we walked to my father's kingdom.  
  
"Do you know why my father wishes to speak to me Goku?" I questioned doubting he knew the answer.  
  
"No, but I bet you're in trouble" he said humor in his voice  
  
"SHUT Up" I yelled at him while smacking him atop the head  
  
We reached my father's bedchamber I opened he door and there seriousness in his eyes.  
  
" I need to speak to you Vegeta" he said the same seriousness in his eyes also in his voice  
  
As Goku was leaving my father called to him "You too Goku"  
  
"What do you need Master," Goku asked courteousness in his voice  
  
"I have a mission for you both" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
Well that's all for now I hope you likey please review and tell me what you think and which chapter you like best. ^_^  
  
Thanks for reading  
  
Review responses  
  
Yugi 02: I am soooo glad you would like to read more thank you for the review  
  
Majin Cosmo: thank you for the suggestions I know I had a lot of mistakes hope this version of the first chapter is a little better I hope you can understand the dialogue better I am sooo sorry for all the mistakes.  
  
Ronmi Aki sa'rain: Thank you for waiting I know its not another chapter but that will be coming out soon.  
  
Caracarem Sheltamena: I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time I do have school work but that's no excuse for not updating in a year I am sorry its not another chappy but that will come out soon.  
  
Heather H.: No I haven't ever read that comic is my story a lot like it ?  
  
Sacred Dragon: yep this is how everyone came to be ^_^ Thank you soooooooooo much for putting me on your favorite list thank you soo much  
  
Valese: No problem I really love your stories you're a really great writer. You can write soo much better than me I looove all of your stories. That's why I put you and your stories on my faves no need to thank me  
  
Dray:I used spell check on this new version so please tell me if there are any mistakes. I think I suck at writing because when I read it I just don't like it. I guess I should have more confidence.  
  
Veggies Onyx Onna: thank you sooo much for more confidence I guess I don't suck as much as I think.  
  
Shadowphax: I will write more don't worry I will probably add sometime this week don't worry ^_^  
  
Well any ways everyone I will add soon look out for updates sometime this week Bu~BYE  
  
Please review 


	2. note i am sooooooooooooooo sorry pleeee...

Hey every one I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo please forgive me 

***on knees begging*** sorry I haven't added in the longest time but I thought it sucked and I was thinking of ways to improve it but I just couldn't think of any ideas I wrote something than read it than thought it was horrible so I took a break from reading my sucky writing and read and when I read I saw how much I sucked but I wouldn't give up and now I have a little more confidence in my writing and I am going to start again and try my best to make it better so look out for updates this month or the next. I hope you understand why I didn't update. I am sooooo sorry. Please forgive me 


End file.
